wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
SpiralWings
SpiralWings belong to Icebutterfly116. This page can only be edited by her. They are about 7,000 years old and their scientific name is Logarithmic Spiral. Description SpiralWings’ scales come in different shades of pink and purple. Their eye colors range from yellow to orange and they have different colored spiral patterns across their slender bodies and around their legs. There are fire red dots forming a circle around both their round eyes. They have small, thick, octagon shaped over and under scales. Tail and neck scales are arranged in six rows due to their size. Leg scales are a centimeter bigger than tail and neck scales. A full grown SpiralWing is the size of a three year old dragonet on Pyrrhia and a newborn dragonet is as tiny as a desert lizard. They have long, spiraling tails and horns, and almost IceWing like heads with a NightWing like snout. They have this odd ability to unroll their tail from the spiral. SpiralWings have four glowing scales on their long, thin legs. These glowing scales indicate whether a dragonet is a female or a male. Black scales mean that they are female and white scales mean they are male. Their wing membranes are a few shades lighter than their scales and the membranes have black feathers. SpiralWings have wings to similar to a SandWing’s but much smaller. Their wings are the same color as their scales, but are slightly faded and look partly transparent. The spikes running down their neck and back are long, pointy, dark grey and in two rows. The spikes curve inward. Royal SpiralWings can sometimes hatch with dark blue scales like Princess Fox. It is very rare though and only 27 royal female dragons have ever had dark blue scales. SpiralWings have long, forked, rose pink tongues. There is a small golden horn on the tip of their snouts. Their underbellies are quite RainWing like and they have ridges running along the sides of their legs that are lighter than their scales. They can easily stand up on their hind legs since all their back talons are flat to the ground. Eggs SpiralWing eggs are oval-shaped with an eggshell color that ranges from pink to purple and have different colored spirals matching the spirals the dragonets inside have. The eggs can be as small as a lizard egg or a bird egg. 5-7 eggs are hatched every five months. SpiralWing eggs only take about ten months to hatch. Dragonets Dragonets have sharper and longer claws than adults so that it is easier to break out of their eggs when they are ready to hatch. They are very skinny and thin, and easily breakable. Dragonets’ powers are very weak and unstable when around the age of two and one. They tend to get better once they head off to school. Dragonets are way too curious for their own good so they must be kept inside until they turn the age of one. Queen Queen Tiger is the current queen. She has been ruling the tribe for 9 years and will remain on the throne for 20 years. Ambassador Formally King Puma, now switched to Queen Tiger due to his death two years ago. Age Range SpiralWings can live up to 120 years old, but most die at 100. Dragonets are considered adults once they turn the age of 14. The oldest SpiralWing that ever lived was 178. Royal Family Queen Tiger, King Puma (deceased), Princess Fox, Prince Lion, Prince Python (deceased) and Prince Hyena. Anaconda (Queen Tiger’s younger sister), Titanoboa (Queen Tiger’s older brother), Owl (Anaconda’s daughter), Margay (Anaconda’s daughter), Crocodile (Titanoboa’s son), Ex-Queen Vulture (Queen Tiger’s mother), and ex-King Cheetah (Queen Tiger’s father). Royal Challenges Instead of fighting to the death, the queen of the SpiralWings peacefully steps down from the throne when her eldest daughter turns 25. This is peaceful due to the fact SpiralWings aren’t too keen to violence and don’t want a murderer as their queen. Hierarchy Only the eldest daughter of the current queen is allowed to inherit the throne. Kings are not very important to the tribe, but they help the queen out when she needs it. Names SpiralWings are named after the predators prowling around their home. For example: Tiger, Lion, Polar Bear, Bear, Hyena, Crocodile, Fox, Boar, Leopard, Piranha, Fossa, etc. Fathers are to name the male(s), and Mothers are to name the female(s). They picked these names so that they seem fierce to other tribes. Habitat The SpiralWings live on an island a long distance away from Pyrrhia called . This island is ironically in the shape of a spiral. is a very large jungle with a beach surrounding it. A small stream runs across the island and into the ocean. There is a lake called the located near the stream. It is said that the stream is enchanted, but many don't believe it for it has done anything magical. There are six cities all over the jungle, not including the largest one where the palace and the richest dragons live. Each city has restaurants, museums, a hatchery, platforms, shops, caves, schools, and a City Hall made from the thick trees. The city floors are made of a rare earth material called Fluocerite. At night, the whole island is lighted by animus-enchanted lanterns. There is a small castle-like building on the edge of . There, visitors wait to be either be seen by the queen or be picked up by SpiralWings that take them to the palace. There is a cluster of red and black trees near the building so that dragons flying in the sky won't miss it. has many wild animals and the SpiralWings like to stay as far away from them due to events that happened over 5,000 years ago. There is an abandoned fortress near the outskirts of that is rumored to be haunted by ones who lived there years ago. There are also some odd looking plants on the island, like this one flower that has zebra stripes and three stems. The common hatcheries are shaped like a large SpiralWing looking up at the sky. They are similar to the Royal Hatchery, but have no jewels. Instead of lanterns, there are torches. Guards are positioned outside of the hatcheries so that no one sneaks in and harms the eggs. The palace is made of hard black marble and is decorated with pink and white seashells from the beach. Inside, the palace is like a light purple with pink spirals maze. When walking into the palace, the first door you’ll come upon is the ballroom. The throne room is at the back of the palace and has five thrones, the one in the middle being the largest. The Royal Hatchery is right next to the throne room and always has three guards positioned there. Inside the Royal Hatchery, there are plum purple walls and dark magenta floors. Many nests resting on pink pedestals are scattered around the room. Diamonds and gems are embedded in the walls and floors. Similar to the lanterns outside, there are lanterns hanging on the walls of the hatchery and palace, instantly lighting up at night. The bed rooms for the royal family, servants, and cooks are located upstairs. There is always a pair of guards guarding the front doors of the palace. Schools in the cities are located near the City Hall/Royal Palace. They are shaped like a jade green SpiralWing sitting on the ground. There are at least 52 classrooms in the school. There 7 classrooms for each grade, 1 gym, an office, and a room for the guidance councilor. Scavenger dens are scattered across the island and away from the village. SpiralWings never go near them. Common Homes SpiralWing homes are basically houses made from black marble (since this rock is commonly found on ) with flat tops. The doors of these houses are different colors and have numbers embedded in gold so as SpiralWings know which house belongs to whom. Houses near the Town Hall are larger than the ones near the edges of the city. Inside, there are four rooms – the bathroom, the family room, the dinning room, and the kitchen - and four to five bedrooms. The houses have low ceilings. The first room you come upon once entering the house is the kitchen and the dinning room. The kitchen has a counter where all the necessary kitchen supplies for cooking are kept. There is a metal box with sticks inside beside the counter. This is used for cooking any and all food. Though the SpiralWings could just heat up their food without the box, they thought this was a much better way to prevent fires inside the home. The dinning room doesn’t have much furniture, only a big or small round table. Next room is the bathroom. The bathroom has a small pond for washing off talons and/or dragons. The family room is located near the back of the house with the bedrooms. The family room is in the middle and the bedrooms are on either side of it. This room is full of pillows, blankets, and bookshelves and is a place for SpiralWings to just hang out with their family. The family’s wealth is sometimes showcased on the walls. Common houses use the sunlight shinning through the windows during the day and fire in fire resistance globes during the night. Cities There are seven cities in total on. Each city is arranged in a large spiral, with the City Hall in the middle. The many places to visit are scattered across the cities, as are the SpiralWing homes. All the buildings are spread out so that it is easier to walk around. All cities names are named after Irish words. Ceol ''' Ceol is a city located on the outer part of Sunrise, near the ocean. The city's name stands for music, song, and vigour. It is quite well known for its love of music and concerts. '''Comhluadar Comhluadar is the closest city to the main one. The city's name stands for company, family. This city is known quite well for their close relationship with one another. Craic Craic is a city near the Great Sparkling Lake. Its name stands for entertaining conversation and high-spirited fun. It is known for its fun events. Comhaltas ' Comhaltas is a city located near the end of the Great Sparkling River. Its name stands for Co-fosterage, friendship, and membership. This city is known for its friendship. '''Comhar ' Comhar is a city just west of the main city. Its names stands for combined work, mutual assistance, and partnership. This city is known for working well together. '''Uisce Uisce is the main city of Sunrise. It is located near the middle of the island, but not quite. Its name stands for water, the source of life. This city is known for the many sources of water inside and surrounding it. Animal Life Sunrise has many species of different predators, but very little prey, which explains why they hunt SpiralWings. The common predators are: tigers, lions, hyenas, bears, wolves, boars, leopards, crocodile, and alligators. They sometimes attack the cities, but not often. History One day, a SpiralWing wandered off into a storm a long time ago and came across Pyrrhia. There, they learned about their history and hierarchy. They then brought this information back to their home, and shared it with their current leader. SpiralWings didn't really have order on Sunrise back when they first formed, and having an stable queen who would actually lead them and who could actually do more than just sit around in his cave all day, seemed like a great idea. They also liked the fact that fights didn't break out as much within the tribes on Pyrrhia, whereas, on their island, many did. 5,000 years ago, Sunrise was overrun with predators (like how Pyrrhia was overrun with scavengers). Because the SpiralWings are so tiny and could only breathe fire, they were on the top of the food chain. Them tribe was slowly dying and Queen Cobra, the current queen at the time, didn’t know what to do. Five years later, a dragonet and her family were attacked by a cougar. The four year old dragonet was the first ever animus in SpiralWing history and wasn’t about to let her family die. So, she cast a spell, giving the SpiralWings a new, more helpful power, illusions. With their new power, the SpiralWings were able to keep the animals at bay. 95 years ago, the SpiralWings had a king instead of a queen. This was because no royal females hatched that year. Last year, there was a period of time where a group of rebel SpiralWings went around terrorizing the cities by scaring young dragonets, destroying shops and schools, and stealing from others. They were soon stopped and imprisoned by Queen Tiger. Wars There has only ever been one civil war between two cities. It was never titled. Famous Figures Osprey and Mandrill were the very first SpiralWings. They are very well known across the tribe alongside Hawk. Hawk, the first ever animus dragon, enchanted the tribe to have the power of illusions so that they could fend for themselves. She is quite well known across the island. Dragonets learn about her in school as a part of the history subject. Alligator was a famous artist back when Hawk was still alive/around. He created many beautiful paintings that reside in the main city’s museum. His most beloved painting was of the first queen, Queen Cougar. Arapaima brought back information from Pyrrhia when she wandered off into a storm a long while ago. She helped bring peace and prosperity to the tribe and even picked the first queen. Queen Cougar was the first ever SpiralWing queen. She was best friends with Arapaima and was chosen as queen due to her responsibility, leadership, and kindness. Serval was a descendant of Alligator and was favored among many members of the tribe. He sculpted a beautiful sculpture of Queen Tiger and it was instantly placed in the royal gardens alongside all the past queens. He soon got many requests for sculptures. He died two years ago. Education Once a dragonet turns two years old, they are sent to school. The grades go from 1 to 7. The basic subjects the dragonets learn are math, science, history, gym, hunting, flight (though, this is only for grade 1 and 2), art, illusions, geography, reading, writing, music, and health. School ends around the afternoon and starts 1 hour after sunrise. They get two days off each week. A dragonet graduates when they turn 8 in grade 7. There are multiple universities that focus on one subject across and SpiralWings have a choice to attend them or not. Traditions On the brightest night, the SpiralWings celebrate the day they gained their powers and pushed back the predators that were hunting them. Another one of their traditions is honoring the dead by gathering by the beach where they put all the dead on a raft, setting their bodies on fire, and sending them out to sea (SPOILER: like what the Vikings did to Stoick when he died in HTTYD2). When it is a hatching day for a member of the royal family, all SpiralWings are invited to the palace to have a grand feast. The day after the Brightest Night is Clawsmas, the SpiralWing version of Christmas. Laws Laws are created by the king and/or queen. When a SpiralWing has a clutch of 3+ eggs, the weakest of the group is to be left to fend for itself at a week old in the jungle. Many parents hate this because it's so difficult for the hatchlings to survive anyways, and it's unfair as well. Queen Tiger, the current queen, came up with that law because she wanted to keep the predators on the island at bay by giving them confused, one week old dragonets to snack on. Think of it like as sacrifice. SpiralWings are not allowed to leave the island unless the queen orders them to. If anybody breaks this law, they are hunted and killed. If a SpiralWing kills another member of the tribe, they are sent to the prisons, which are located in the palace. They will serve 23 years in prison. Scavengers are not to be touched. If a SpiralWing kills one of them, they pay a fine of 50 pieces of ruby to the queen. Illusionborns are to be treated as high classed citizens and must move into the palace once they are hatched so that they can be monitored closely. Common Beliefs SpiralWings believe crossing the path of a snake is considered bad luck for three years. Society The richest of the SpiralWings live in the main city where the palace is. There, they have more space and food. The other SpiralWings live in the six other cities. They are a peaceful society so there isn't much conflict. All SpiralWings are free to date whoever they want, except the royal family. Their mates are chosen for them. There is an election to become mayor of a city every three years. Common Jobs Guards, chiefs, teachers, artists, shopkeepers, messenger dragons, cashiers, and farmers. Diet SpiralWings are omnivores. They like to eat small animals that are easy to catch and have a soft spot for fruit. Elections Elections: Elections are held every three years so that a city is not stuck with the same mayor all the time. No one is allowed to be elected twice. To be able to run for mayor you must be/have: - 20+ - A full SpiralWing (obviously) - A high IQ -Close to the royal family You can not have/be: -A criminal record -Animus powers -A hybrid -A dragonet that was left to fend for themselves Abilities SpiralWings have green fire-breath and the power to create illusions. They can easily slip through tiny spaces and they are very quick and agile because of their size. They have animi, but there hasn’t been one for over a decade for SpiralWing animi are very, very rare. The SpiralWings sometimes use their illusions to create multiple clones of themselves. They can make themselves disappear from the attacker's vision and can make the scene around their attacker appear to change. The illusions have a limit; they'll disappear if an attacker physically touched them. The illusions work on everyone, unless an animus enchanted themselves to be unaffected by them. SpiralWings hatched on the brightest night are born with the powers to bring their illusions to life so that they can actually inflict pain on their enemies. These dragons are called Illusionborns. Some SpiralWings also have the power to see in the dark. This ability is commonly found in dark blue SpiralWing princesses. Weaknesses Because of their size, the SpiralWings are easy prey for the predators living on the island. They try their best to stay away from them, but sadly, 5 SpiralWings are killed every seven months, not including the dragonets that have to survive on their own. They can get headaches from creating too many illusions. Fighting Techniques SpiralWings often fight in pairs or small groups when fighting off someone that is not apart of the tribe. They must fight on their own if they take on another member of the tribe or else it will be unfair play). They first set off a spring of illusions to confuse their opponents. Afterwards, they begin to claw at their head and/or wings so that they can cut off sight and/or flight. They’ll sometimes lure their opponents into danger with their illusions. SpiralWings strangely never use their fire during a fight. Animi There are only three known animi: Hawk, Snake, and Badger. Before Queen Tiger took the throne, animus dragons were treated equally. In the present, however, Queen Tiger kills them (if there were anymore). Known Animus Enchantments Badger enchanted a necklace that alerts the queen of any danger to the kingdom with a vision that shows them the danger’s location and what the type of danger is. This necklace has been passed down to the eldest heirs. Snake enchanted the lanterns to automatically turn on whenever night approaches. It is rumored he also enchanted the Great Sparkling Lake. Hawk was the first SpiralWing animus. She was the one who enchanted the whole tribe to have the power of illusions, but quickly went insane a few days later after discovering her animus powers and tried to kill her family. Fortunately, the current queen stepped in and locked her away from the outside. Common Personality Quirks They are extremely curious and can get scared by anything that is larger then them. SpiralWings often absentmindedly play or flick their tails. Allies Due to living on an island that is nowhere near any others, the SpiralWings only have one ally: the ShadoWings. Even though the ShadoWings’ islands are a long way away from Sunrise, their islands are the closet for miles. Queen Cursebreaker, the queen of the ShadoWings, and Queen Tiger became friends when they had both gone out for a fly when they were younger. They quickly bonded and stayed in touch ever since. Culture SpiralWings love music; they think it's very calming and beautiful. They adore listening to the chirping songs of the birds every morning. SpiralWings also enjoy dancing. Threats to the Tribe As stated in various parts of this Fantribe form, predators are a major problem for SpiralWings. There are less animal attacks now due to the new law Queen SpiralWing created. Relationship with Other Tribes SpiralWings are not so fond of other tribes, but they are able to tolerate them. Queen Tiger always pushes other tribes away whenever meeting with their leaders due to the fact she doesn’t feel the need to ally her and her tribe with anyone. Queen Cursebreaker is an exception though. National Colors/Flag The SpiralWings national colors are purple and pink. A SpiralWing roaring up at the sky with a dark purple background and hot pink stripes is their national flag. Currency They use small gold, silver, and copper coins. One copper coin is a dollar, one silver coin is 10 dollars, and one gold coin is 50. They often use treasure and jewels, too.Category:Fanmade Tribes Category:Well developed tribes